captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Katsu
"Katsu" (勝, translated as "Victory") is the second ending theme song of [[Captain Tsubasa (2001 TV series)|the 2001 Captain Tsubasa TV anime series]], used from episode 14 to 26. The melody was composed by Japanese band Do As Infinity with arrangement by Toul Soul Brothers, while the lyrics are credited to Yamanaka Shikanosuke. The vocals of the song are performed by Japanese comedy duo London Boots Ichi-go Ni-go. Japanese lyrics 積み上げる自分の高さは 誰にも決められない 込み上げる自分の弱さを 誰にも見せられない ああ ただ 負けたくないその気持ちで ああ 今 進むよ 人の目には どっちに映っても 少し 前の 自分に勝てたよ 飛んでくる小石を払って 倍の早さで返す 病んでいる小鳥を拾って 大きな空に返す ああ ただ 負けたくないその気持ちで ああ いま 進むよ NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO 今出せるすべての力で 後悔はしたくない 今出せるすべての力で 最高のかち くり返す小さな過ち いらだつ弱い心 ふりかかる大きな重圧 沸き立つ強い心 ああ いま 満たされてく体中に ああ 解き 放つよ NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO あふれ出る勇気と力で 後退はしたくない 今までの悔しさぶつけて 最後には勝つ NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO 今出せるすべての力で 後悔はしたくない 今出せるすべての力で NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO あふれ出る勇気と力で 後退はしたくない 今までの悔しさぶつけて 最後には勝つ 人の目にはどっちに映っても 少し前の自分に勝てたよ Transliterated lyrics Tsumiageru Jibun no Takasa wa Dare ni mo Kimerarenai Komiageru Jibun no Yowasa wo Dare ni mo Miserarenai Ah tada Maketakunai sono Kimochi de Ah Ima Susumu yo Hito no Me ni wa Docchi ni Utsuttemo Sukoshi Mae no Jibun ni Katetayo Tondekuru Koishi o Haratte Bai no Hayasa de Kaesu Yandeiru Kotori o Hirotte Okina Sora ni Kaesu Ah tada Maketakunai sono Kimochi de Ah Ima Susumu yo No no no no no No no no no no Ima Daseru Subete no Chikara de Kokai wa Shitakunai Ima Daseru Subete no Chikara de Saiko no Kachi Kuri Kaesu Chiisana Ayamachi Iradatsu Yowai Kokoro Furikakaru Okina Juatsu Wakitatsu Tsuyoi Kokoro Ah Ima Mitasarete Ku Karada Chu ni Ah Toki Hanatsu yo No no no no no No no no no no Afure Deru Yuki to Chikara de Kotai wa Shitakunai Ima made no Kuyashisa Butsukete Saigo ni wa Katsu No no no no no No no no no no Ima Daseru Subete no Chikara de Kokai wa Shitakunai Ima Daseru Subete no Chikara de No no no no no No no no no no Afure Deru Yuki to Chikara de Kotai wa Shitakunai Ima made no Kuyashisa Butsukete Saigo ni wa Katsu Hito no Me ni wa Docchi ni Utsutte mo Sukoshi Mae no Jibun ni Katetayo English translation No one can decide how high I'm going I can't show anyone the weakness the fills me Oh, I don't want to lose with this feeling Oh, move forward now No matter how I look in people's eyes I've already won against who I used to be I brush off the pebbles coming my way and throw them back faster I pick up a small sick bird and return it to the big sky Oh, I don't want to lose with this feeling Oh, move forward now No, no, no, no, no No, no, no, no, no Now I'll use all my strength I don't want to have any regrets Now I'll use all my strength to get the greatest victory I keep on repeating small mistakes, my weak heart is irritated Huge pressure falls upon me, my strong heart grows excited Oh, now I'm going to Release everything Oh, that's built up inside my body No, no, no, no, no No, no, no, no, no I'll use my overflowing courage and strength I don't want to have any regrets I'll overcome all frustrations I've had until now and finally win No, no, no, no, no No, no, no, no, no Now I'll use all my strength I don't want to have any regrets Now I'll use all my strength No, no, no, no, no No, no, no, no, no I'll use my overflowing courage and strength I don't want to have any regrets I'll overcome all frustrations I've had until now and finally win No matter how I look in people's eyes I've already won against who I used to be Collections in which the song is compiled *''Katsu'' (2002-02-27, avex trax, AVCD-30338) Maxi single] *''Captain Tsubasa Music Field Game 2'' (2002-05-15, avex mode, AVCA-14371) CD album] - TV version only *''Watashi-tachi ga Anime o Suki na 39 no Riyu'' (2013-03-13, avex trax, AVCD-38669/71) album Videos Captain Tsubasa - Katsu|Full theme Katsu - Español (Ver. Completa)|Spanish fandub External links *Song info at Anison Generation (Japanese) *Song info at aniDB Category:Songs